


How It Begins

by holymountain



Series: A Double-Edged Bloom [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymountain/pseuds/holymountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raina finds unique ways to get Trip's attention. </p><p>(In which Trip affects Raina more than he realizes, and Raina affects Trip more than he would like.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Begins

“You called, sir?”

Trip walked in to Coulson’s office. The newly promoted director was sitting at his desk expectantly, and launched into an explanation without preamble.

“Two of our agents missed a check-in. They’re at an outpost in the South Atlantic; it used to be a base for quick-response teams. As we no longer have any quick-response teams, it's really more of a monitoring station now.” At that, a hint of bitterness entered Coulson’s tone, but he quickly shook it off. “It’s probably nothing: communication has been iffy since we stopped using all the old SHIELD lines and methods. But I need someone I trust to go check it out.”

The significance of the last statement did not escape Trip. “You trust me, sir?”

Coulson smirked. “It would be a bit late to start doubting you now, don’t you think?” He reached across the table and handed Trip a small device and a keycard. “The coordinates are in this one, and the card will unlock the facility. Take one of the planes, and radio in as soon as you find something out. If we don’t hear from you within five hours, we’re coming in, guns blazing. Again,” he said, waving off Trip’s protests, “it’s probably nothing. But probably isn’t good enough anymore.”

Trip winked as he strode out of the office. “I understand. Talk to you in five hours, director.”

\---

The outpost, located on a small island west of Angola, looked unharmed from the outside. Trip couldn’t see any signs of combat as he guided the jet down to the landing pad. They hadn’t responded to his radio greeting, which could mean there was trouble, but if they were having problems with communication like Coulson thought, they might not have gotten his signal.

He stepped out of the cockpit, shielding his eyes from the sun, and walked over to the entrance. It was unguarded. Trip slipped his gun into his hand and pressed his all-access SHIELD keycard to the sensor on the door.

It buzzed open and he entered the outpost, holding his gun in front of him. He slowly made his way across the room, then froze as he rounded a corner.

Two bodies were laid out across the floor in front of him.

After checking to see if the coast was clear, Trip rushed to the fallen agents and searched for a pulse on the closest one. It was faint, but present. He sighed in relief. As he moved to the next one, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“They’re not dead, Antoine.”

He whirled around. Raina stood at the end of the hall, unarmed and immaculate. She looked…almost confused.

“They’re not dead,” she repeated. “They…would have been, before.”

Trip stared at her, not even bothering to point his gun. She knew him better than that. “Before what?”

Her eyes met his and didn’t stray. “Before I met you.” She began to approach him slowly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He stood up, but did not move back.

She laughed musically. It sounded out of place in the bleak corridor. “What do you think it means?”

Trip raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to congratulate you for seriously injuring people instead of killing them?” He backed away, reluctantly, desperately.

A playful glint crept into her eye. “A little positive reinforcement wouldn’t hurt.” She stepped closer to him.

“Why do this? Why are you here? This isn’t a strategic base. Hydra wouldn’t send a mission here.”

“This isn’t about what Hydra wants. This is about what I want.” She continued her approach.

Trip had stopped retreating. He was under her spell and he _knew_ he was under her spell and he didn’t care. “And what do you want?” he asked, quietly.

Her eyes gazed up at him, amused, bright. “You,” she breathed, and then their lips were locked together and his arms were wrapped around her small frame and he was pulling her against him. Her arms pressed against his chest, then wrapped around his neck and he lifted her up, pressing her against the wall.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, Trip put her down gently and backed up. She looked up at him, hurt.

“I can’t do this,” he said. “Not here. Not after…” he gestured at the unconscious bodies lying in the corner. “If you want to see me again, find a way to do it without getting people hurt. Then, maybe, we can…” he paused, searching for the right words. “Continue.”

“I already found a way to get to you without getting people killed. Isn’t that what you wanted?” She sounded frustrated. Raina _never_ sounded frustrated.

“Well, harming innocent people is not the solution!” Trip gathered himself, stepping further away from her. It was harder than he would have liked to admit.

The frustration in Raina suddenly melted away. “Agent Triplett,” Raina exclaimed, with something a lot like pride in her voice. “And I thought your soul was too pure to play with a woman’s heart like that.” She beamed at him.

Trip shook his head. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“You’re manipulating me into doing what you want,” she said delightedly. “You know I care enough about our little encounters to change how I make them happen.”

He frowned. “Asking you to stop hurting people is hardly manipulation.”

“This is how it begins, Antoine.” Raina’s smile never faltered as she walked past him to the exit. At the door, she turned around, and offered a final parting gift.

“But," she said, eyes sparkling, "where does it end?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope I do Raina justice!


End file.
